<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the eyes of Fire by jestergutz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868957">Into the eyes of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz'>jestergutz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk, Healthy Communication, M/M, There’s plot if you squint, aether is big and awkward and lovely, dew never stops talking but we love him for it, love to see it, no beta we die like men, semi-public blowjob, top dewdrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aether confesses for his...”sins”? Dew is more than happy to indulge him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the eyes of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well. this is my first ghost fic, hope you guys enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing on earth Dew hated the most, it was confessional duty. Yeah, even their church of Satan had confessional. It’s not like Dew ever listened to whatever poor sap had to say, profusely apologizing for taking part in some holy act or something obscene like that. But the idea that he had to sit in a tiny box all day meeting a cast of whiny followers who just wouldnt shut up drove him crazy. He misses being on tour, whoring it up on stage for all his adoring fans. He misses seeing everyone so wound up, high on adrenaline. Adrenaline powering something else entirely after the curtains closed. And yet, Ironically, his day job at the church ended up being the complete opposite. </p>
<p>Today was no different than any other. Dew listened to an older sister profusely confess to touching a holy bible; and a few others for forgetting their daily rituals and whatnot, nothing major for Dew to laugh over once his day was over.</p>
<p>As his shift was crawling to an end, a rather large gentleman entered the other side of the confessional. His shoulders hit the sides of the door when he entered, and he shuffled around before he gets comfortable and sat down. </p>
<p>“Hello, um I don’t normally do this but uh...forgive me I have sinned?”<br/>
“Um, that’s not what you’re supposed to say...”<br/>
“Dew? I didn’t know you were on confessional duty...” It’s Aether, and he sounds tense.<br/>
“Oh, hey Aether. It’s what I do when we’re not on the road.”<br/>
“Oh...” Aether trails off,<br/>
“Did you have something to confess?”<br/>
“No, uh, actually never mind...” Dew hears Aether stand back up, but now his interest was piqued and he wasn’t going to let the Ghoul get off so easy.<br/>
“No. You came here for something, spit it out! Don’t you want that weight off your chest?” Dews words are sharp but not untrue. Aether pauses for a moment, gears in his Ghoulish brain turning.<br/>
“Well,” he starts, easing back down on the stool, “I believe I’m having...um...rather fond thoughts about um...one of my fellow Ghouls.”<br/>
“And?” Dew finds himself nestled against the wall separating him and Aether, curious as all hell about what Aether could possibly be confessing.<br/>
“And...” He stops, thinking, “Actually....I’m okay.” Aether says.<br/>
“You can’t just back out, Aether.” Just when it was getting juicy too...<br/>
“Cmon! I don’t bite!” he assures, “...much...”<br/>
Aether sighs from the other side of the wall, “And I want to have a relationship with him.” He clears his throat awkwardly.<br/>
Dews chest tenses for a moment, he hums to urge Aether on but it seems he has nothing else to say. </p>
<p>“Is that it?” Dew presses, “That doesn’t seem like much to confess.”<br/>
“It’s against the rules for us to engage in romantic relationships...you know that, Dew.”<br/>
“ <i>Us?<i> ” Dews heart flips.<br/>
“Yeah, us. Ghouls.” Aether specifies, “did you forget or something?”<br/>
“No, I just thought no one cared about that rule.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“What? Have you never gotten sucked off in a closet or had a quickie in the bathrooms?” Dews shocked, he got action at least three times a week with how intense Ghoul’s libidos are.<br/>
“Oh...” Aether says to himself.<br/>
“Aether! When was the last time you got someone off? When was the last time <i>you<i> got off?” Dew is nearly falling off his chair with how pressed he is against the wall next to him.<br/>
“When did we start working here?” Aether sounds like he genuinely can’t remember.<br/>
“Oh my Dark Lord. That’s it. Come here.” He says, unlocking his side of the confessional.<br/>
“What?” Aether doesn’t seem to understand.<br/>
“I’m gonna help you out...if you help me out first.” He grins, “so if you want that, come here.” </i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether is still for a moment, like he’s deciding what to do in his head. It’s a heavy pause between the two before Dew hears Aether opening his door with enough enthusiasm to make Dew worry he was going to rip the door off its hinges.  </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether swings the door to Dew’s side open and hesitates before stepping in.<br/>
“Hey...” he says awkwardly.<br/>
“Hi” Dew smiles, reaching a hand out to grab at Aethers shirt, pulling him inside. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aethers just a bit too tall for the booth, he hunches over to keep the horns of his mask from scraping the ceiling. Dew tugs at Aether’s tie, urging him to kneel and he complies. His head is at waist length with Dew, sitting smugly before him on his wooden seat.<br/>
“What do you-“<br/>
“Suck me off and then I’ll fuck you.” Dew smirks, “you good with that?”<br/>
Aether nods, swallowing before reaching his hands to fiddle with Dew’s belt. His fingers being the opposite of nimble, he fumbles with the latch for a moment until he gets a good enough angle to undo the buckle. And just like that he’s freeing Dew’s cock, already hard and flushed red at the tip. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether hasn’t done something like this since he was summoned from hell. He was kind of well known for what kind of work he could do with his mouth, no matter what was in front of him. He knew he was going to be rusty, so he takes it slow.  He teases by running his tongue along Dew’s length while making tense eye-contact with the Ghoul, now shivering from the sensation. Once he drags his tongue up to the head, he places a soft kiss at it, slowly letting his tongue work the slit. Dew’s breath is hitching and he’s covering his mouth with one hand and grabbing at anything he could reach on Aether. He dips his head low, taking in the first few inches of Dews cock. Nows the fun part, his own special sort of tease— pretending he can’t deep throat. He bobs his head along the small portion in his mouth, humming around it, moaning like it’s the best he can do— knowing that Dews getting impatient. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“C’mon big boy, I know you can take more than that” Dew spits, nasty tone doing wonders for Aether’s hard-on. Aether’s strained moans ring out in the confined walls of the confessional. He’s done teasing, annoyed himself at how (surprisingly) long it took Dew to say anything. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether takes the entire length into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and then some. His hands are tight on Dew’s thin waist, working up to his ribs, feeling every dirty detail of the ghouls body. He’d been aching to do something like this with Dew; it’s amazing how today’s plan changed so quickly. Aether thanks Satan for Dew’s insufferable sex drive. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Speaking of, Dew is trying so hard to not just fuck into Aethers mouth and bust right there. He can’t help the small movements his hips are making, the slightest of thrusts barely enough for Aether to notice. His cocky attitude quickly replaced by pleasure had him quietly moaning little “ah, ah, ah”s into his hand. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether knew better than to think he was quiet for good though. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What would...the clergy say....about their biggest, toughest Ghoul doing something like this?” Dew manages to tease through his breaths, playfully gasping before asking: “What would Papa say?” Aether tenses beneath him. “Maybe he’d even ask you to show him your moves, eh? I’m sure Papa would agree that talent like this shouldn’t be left to waste.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether pulls all the way off, head leaving his mouth with a wet pop and replacing it with his thick, calloused hand so he could catch his breath. “So fuckin’ pretty.” Dew says, drinking in every detail of Aether below him, watching intently as the Ghoul takes his cock all the way back in to the wet heat of his mouth. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So filthy” Dew coos, “just for me” he rubs a thumb lovingly across Aethers clothed cheek. “Aren’t you?” Aether nods as best he can with the obstruction of Dews prick stuffed down his throat. Aether moves again, hollowing his cheeks as he drags along the length. Dew is panting and grabbing at the sides of his seat, the wall behind him and anything he can reach on Aether. They continue like this for a few moments before Dew pipes up again: </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wait hold on-“ Aether stills, meeting Dew’s eyes, “Do you hear that?” He does. Short heels are clacking towards them. Shit.<br/>
“Shit” Dew whispers, nearly shoving Aether off his dick. The bigger Ghoul coughing slightly at the sudden movement. “Get out, get out, get out!!” Dew is kicking at Aether to leave the small box they’re stuck in before whoever is coming sees them. Aether struggles with the lock as Dews shoe prods at the small of his back. Once the latch opens, Aether nearly tumbles out the door as Dew slides past him, sealing the booth behind them. Dew straightens up his clothes, readjusts his mask and Aether does the same. They spot the perpetrator, it’s Copia.<br/>
“Doing hellish work for the Almighty, right boys?” The Cardinal smiles as he walks by. The Ghouls nod. “Hail Satan!” He waves cheerfully. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hail Satan...” both Ghouls say half heartedly with embarrassment as their superior passes. “Well that was close, huh?” Dew turns and smiles wickedly, snatching Aethers hand, surprising him with how strong the smaller Ghoul’s grip was. “C’mon, I’m not letting you off so easy...” Aether could tell from Dew’s voice how horny he was, desperate for relief. The urgent bulge in his slacks looked painful, Aether couldn’t wait to get his hands on it again. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He drags Aether up the marble spiral staircase to the Ghoul’s residence halls. Aether can’t help but stare at Dew’s backside as he pulled him up the stairs, his frame was so thin compared to how big he was. Dew’s tail is thrashing with excitement as he bounces up each step, Aether thought it was adorable. As much as Dew likes to seem cool, he knows they’re both as excited as the other in this situation. And suddenly, they arrive. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The room was about as church-like as it gets, with red tapestries (tattered with claw marks) hanging from the beds overhang. Clothing and miscellaneous items are scattered around the room, with additional deep gnashes riddling the old mahogany furniture within. His practice guitar in the corner is the cleanest item in the room, not a single speck of dust graced the form of the instrument. Aether thought everything was so very ‘Dew’. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Something also very ‘Dew’ was the Ghoul himself pushing Aethers full weight across the room and onto the bed. Eager and impatient as always, Aether rolls his eyes, letting the smaller Ghoul expel as much energy as he could before getting his partner onto the bed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether wanted to kiss Dew so badly, but the Ghouls were strictly forbidden from revealing their faces to one another, so a blow job wasnt too far off of the mark. But it’s time for more than that, he thinks. Judging by Dews feral gaze, he was about to be wholeheartedly ravished by the smaller ghoul. Aether could not say he wasn’t excited, he’s already hard himself just from the blowjob; he guesses it’s because he hasn’t been in action but he thinks that cumming too early might actually be in the cards tonight. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Get these clothes off.” Dew demands. Aethers almost relieved the ghoul isn’t doing it himself, figuring he’d probably just claw them off of him anyways...And it’s not like Aether can borrow any extras from the petite ghoul. Nevertheless, Aether undresses with the utmost haste, undoing the buttons and zippers quickly before tossing his clothes onto a chair in the corner (keeping his boxers on for modesty, even if they were something Ghouls never even heard of before inhabiting human bodies). </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Good...” Dew smiles, undressing as well, keeping his own... “What in Satan’s name are you wearing?”<br/>
“Oh, these?” Dew flaunts his hips, showing off the odd looking underwear he’s sporting.<br/>
“It’s called a jockstrap.”<br/>
“What’s it for?”<br/>
“Making me look sexy.” Dew smirks, “and judging by your dick, it’s working.”<br/>
Aether blushes beneath his mask, “well why don’t you do something about it then?”<br/>
“Don’t be so impatient, Aether.” Dew says,<br/>
“Me? Impatient? That’s rich, coming from you.” Aether smiles. Dew sticks his tongue out and gives his partners ass a swat as he struts to the bed, patting the sheets—beckoning Aether over. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether finds himself moving before he could think, laying down the center of the bed with Dew clambering on top of him, straddling his stomach. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So, uh,” Aether starts awkwardly, “you said you were gonna fuck me, right?” His words are hesitant—embarrassed.<br/>
“Would you like that?” Dew coos, “you want me to fuck you real good?”<br/>
Aether nods desperately.<br/>
“Ah, ah; say it.” He says with a devious smile.<br/>
“I-“ Aether bits down on his lip, thinking of what to say. He’s burning under his mask, deep blush forming on unseen cheeks. “Please fuck me, Dew.” He breathes, “Please.”<br/>
“That’s more like it.” Dew sneers, dismounting the Ghoul to rummage around in a drawer of the nightstand next to them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He pops the bottles cap, “you know, just so I don’t break you in a bad way.” He says, climbing back over to Aether, settling between the Ghouls legs.<br/>
He pours a generous amount on his fingers and onto Aethers hole, it’s cold to the touch but the Fire Ghoul makes quick work heating it up with his body heat alone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Okay, that good?” Dew asks, Aether nods. “Alrighty then...” Dew messages the rim, enough for Aether’s muscles to relax. “We gotta do this right, since it’s been so long.” He says, gently easing a finger into Aether. He tenses feeling the intrusion, but settles after getting used to the slight stretch. Dew works the single digit for a while until there was no resistance. “You okay, big guy?” He looks up, Aether has his arm over his mask, panting quietly. There’s a pang in Dew’s chest, wanting so badly to see Aether’s closed eyes, knit brow and plush lips as he stuffs his hole. Maybe some day. Aether gives a thumbs up, “okay, I’m gonna put another in now.” The Ghoul below nods. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dew slicks up his fingers with more lube before carefully pushing two in, he hears Aether’s breath hitch and a small yelp at the new sensation. His breaths are heavier, edging on moans, but it’s not too much for him. Dew’s working them in and out, letting Aether take over a bit since he’s already starting to lean into the feeling, wanting Dew’s fingers deeper. “Someone’s excited...” Dew smirks. “I think you can take one more, right?”<br/>
“Oh Lucifer, please.” Aether whines.<br/>
“Good.” Dew says. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He once again applies more lube before easing three fingers into Aether. He’s immediately moaning, grasping at the sheets below and squirming. “Do you want me to stop?” Dew asks.<br/>
“No! No, I can take it.” Aether huffs, “just, move.”<br/>
Dew complies, slowly rocking his fingers in and out of Aethers hole. “Good...good boy.” Dew breaths, Aether moans. He always knows just what to say to get him going, huh? Dew gives a few more minutes for the Ghoul to adjust, keeping a gentle pace to open him up comfortably. Dew himself is lazily palming his cock, pleasantly watching his partner writhe in pleasure at his touch. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Aether gives a delicious whimper when Dew pulls his hand away, replacing it with the head of his cock. “You ready?”<br/>
“Yes, please.” Aether begs.<br/>
Dew pushes in, Ghoul tensing beneath him. He’s panting and moaning and twisting in the sheets as he takes each inch of Dew’s prick. “Oh, Lucifer.” He moans.<br/>
“He’s not doing the work here, Aether.” Dew teases.<br/>
“Oh, <i>Dewdrop...<i> .” Aether says instead— making Dew’s heart leap in his chest. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    
  
</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Once Dew bottoms out, Aether is already a mess, his legs are twitching and he’s more sensitive than he can ever remember being. Guess that’s what being a goody-two-shoes gets you working in a Church of Satan. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Can I move now, sweetheart?” Dew asks so gently Aether shivers. He nods, not exactly able to form words at the moment. Dew starts small, slight, careful thrusts without pulling too far out. He’s experimenting with each little noise that makes it way out of Aether’s mouth, which spot makes him get real loud as opposed to the rest. Dew being the menace he is, knows all about human bodies and where (and where not) to touch. He hits a particular spot that makes Aether see stars, a loud wail ripping from his chest at the feeling. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Yeah? You like that Aether?” Dew huffs, trying to keep his composure as he fucks into the Ghoul below him. Aether only moans back a response, nodding his head lazily, drooling onto the sheets.  “You like getting fucked by my cock?” Aether ignores how much the vulgar language turns him on, letting out a quiet whimper in response. Dew leans down to bite at Aethers neck, leaving dark red marks in his pale skin before peppering them with quick, loving pecks. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I like fucking you, too.” Dew whispers lewdly into Aethers ear. “So tight, Aether. You really haven’t fucked in half a century, eh?” Aether’s too focused on the sensation inside himself to hear much of anything Dew is saying, nasty as it is. “Cant say the same for myself...but with what you’re packing...” Dew reaches down to stroke at Aethers dripping cock, “we might be able to make it work.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>With that, Dew rolls his hip harder, adding more force behind each thrust— knowing its path was straight for Aether’s sweet spot. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>At this rate, he was going to cum pretty fast. “Dew, I’m gonna-“<br/>
“I know, me too babe.”<br/>
Babe?? Aether felt like his load wasn’t the only thing about to burst. Dew starts really hammering his hips against Aethers ass, getting the most out of how little both Ghouls had left in them. Dew leans down to meet their masked foreheads together, as intimate as any kiss could be. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Their masks clack together as the two feel the wave of pleasure hit them both at once. Dew with a strained, closed-mouth moan; Aether figures it’s some kind of ego thing. And Aether’s letting out a melody of moans, intense at first but slowly wavering off as he begins to grasp what’s around him again. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dew rolls over, smugly laying next to a wrecked Aether, still shivering from his orgasm. “Thank you, thank you, I’m here all millennium.” Dew smirks. The smug attitude from the smaller Ghoul nearly palpable in the sweltering room. “What? Nothing?” Dew turns on his side, propping his head up against his hand. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Thanks...” Aether huffs, “for that...” he slides a hand to squeeze at one of Dews. After a few moments of just Aethers long, labored breaths, the silence is broken: </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Am I going to have to confess for this?” Aether smiles.<br/>
“You fuckin’ better...you know, just to be sure the Almighty doesn’t smite you or whatever.” Dew chuckles, “I’ll be expecting you tomorrow.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
      <i></i>
        <i></i>
          <i></i>
            <i>“Tomorrow?” Aether interjects, “you’re gonna have to give me a few days, I’m out of practice.”</i><br/>
Dew huffs in response, pretending to be annoyed.<br/>
“What, are you trying to kill me or something?” Aether raises a brow beneath his mask.<br/>
“Nah, that’s between you and Satan after your contract is up.” Dew laughs, “Now sleep, you look like a bus hit you.”<br/>
“I think a bus would have gone easier on me.” Aether says, dozing off as the smaller ghoul wraps a hand around his waist, joining him in sleep.</i>
          
        
      
    
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!<br/>i also do art which you can check out on my socials below!!</p>
<p>twitter: jesterghoulz<br/>tumblr: jesterghoulz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>